Sunshine She's Here
by CountessEricka
Summary: Gru's POV toward the most important aspects of his relationship with Lucy. Not that every single say wasn't equally special, but we're talking about the moments that changed them forever. Their first date, first kiss, first time, even the proposal! Become embraced with Gru's adoration toward his first and only true love, Lucy Wilde.


Who would've guessed my life awarded me this moment? Yes, those agonizing days bombarded with this unpalatable heart-ache and compressed tears - reminding me over and over that I'd never enjoy Lucy's company again - finally came to a halt. Margo and Edith wouldn't remain concerned about my change in attitude, and Agnes wouldn't pester me anymore about what I should've done in the first place.

 _Call Lucy and ask her out._

My worries ceased. Regretting the Telephone Incident wasn't a major priority anymore. Now, before I swam - yes, swam, I'll get to that later - toward Lucy, this whirlwind of events offered the realisation that I just rescued my first and only true love. I know, that sounds cheesy. What can I say? If you experienced a mission partnered with the beautiful and talented Lucy Wilde, you'd probably stand in my position. Head over heels. Let me inform you, any surprises hidden up her sleeve - or, more accurately, her cute handbag - _will_ convince you.

So, let me update you with the _swimming_ dilemma:

The Anti-Villain League decided Lucy would've been sufficient in their Australian branch. Are you kidding me? What's so different?! As soon as I have the guts to ask her out, Silas Sheepsbutt decides to rip her away from me! Bastard. However, after Eduardo's Cinco De Mayo party - which wasted valuable time when I could've stayed at home and cried a bit more - Dr. Nefario calls me. _El Macho captured her!_

Borderline crazy - I needed to distinguish my cool for her - my family accompanied me in the battle to save Lucy and most of the Minions - who were mutated. Everything was a blur. Success didn't seem possible with thousands of Evil Minions surrounding me, Lucy being tied to a shark with two-hundred and fifty pounds of dynamite, and the frightening threat that my girls could've been devoured.

Fortunately, all these problems become resolved as soon as I gathered courage - are you ready for this - to ask Lucy out on a date!

 _Go Gru!_

Okay fine, maybe the atmosphere wasn't as romantic as planned, given that we faced imminent death as we were trapped on a launching rocket towards a volcano. But, nothing mattered anymore.

 _She said yes!_

Now, with an ambushing sea and rock chunks splattering around us, Lucy and I returned to each other's company again. Some staring contest began. As I clarified the Minions would return in their rowboat, Lucy wouldn't tear her sight from me. Not that I wanted her to! Nothing could exceed this moment. My cherished moment, where I could claim Lucy like I quite sloppily accomplished on the rocket.

After minutes mirrored hours, Lucy tilted her head. She finally spoke, "Don't think badly of me when I say this, but...have you ever asked a woman out on a date before?"

Judging by her stifled giggle, this must've been a peculiar method of court. Well, the experience is something that tops all my qualities except relationships. Maybe I could create one with Lucy. "Eh...will you be put off if I said no?"

At first, her concerned expression wiped the smirk from my face. Oh god. Way to blow your appearance, Gru. However, once my eyes distracted themselves - not daring to gaze into Lucy's for another second - a beautiful sound rose from her chest. _Laughter_. Not mocking. Real, entertained laughter. Watching her face light up, I became enamored with her eventual reaction. You'd love the way her head tilts back a little; her hair bunch bouncing behind her. Those emerald eyes disappear behind her lids, and her hand shielding her mouth in a clumsy attempt. Nevertheless, the endearing sight brought a grin to my face.

Another memory cherished itself in my heart - we both laughed together for ages.

Once her laughter quietened, I listened as she replied, "Of course not, silly! I'm surprised you never have before, given your sophisticated timing skills." Referring to a near-death experience, Lucy winked and grinned.

Courage pooled inside my chest. As a matter of fact, Lucy stood out in a minority of people I knew how to communicate with. I replied without a thought, "I suppose asking yu on a second date will be better dan dat."

Lucy's eyes lit up brighter than the stars in the sky. "Easy, partner. You might not like me."

If her giggle never determined that statement as a joke, I could've poured out a whole list of reasons why I liked Lucy Wilde. That wouldn't be cool. Instead, I shook my head and convinced her, "I don't think dat is possible for anyone."

Her eyebrow rose, before that grin spread wider. A scarlet flush highlighted Lucy's cheeks as she cleared her throat, her eyes flickering anywhere but toward my face. Frowning, I waited for a simple sign. It wasn't my intention to make her embarrassed. Maybe she wasn't interested in me. Why couldn't I just man-up and _ask_ her?

However, my anxiety dwindled as soon as Lucy's hands travelled across my shoulders; cupping my face. My mouth gaped, taking advantage as my muscles couldn't control these awkward expressions. Watching her lips move closer all of a sudden, I cannot hold back as my eyelids shut and waited for the one thing I've been waiting for since-

"We sorry, Boss!"

Clenching my teeth, my eyes spotted the three Minions who searched for us since the rocket dived into the volcano. Their grinning faces welcomed Lucy, who returned an endearing beam. To be honest, I couldn't blame her. She must've been freezing.

Helping Lucy into the rowboat, my hand wavered his apology. "Dat's okay, Dave."

With a relieved sigh, I shifted toward the further end of the rowboat. Lucy relaxed into my curved arm. Our clothes soaked from the ocean, desperate for dry land and at least a warm shower from the salty aroma and smell of scorched wood. "Yu could've taken all day and I wouldn't care."

Personal bubbles weren't an issue around Lucy. Yes, the rowboat wasn't as spacey as expected, but at least she rested inside my arms. Far from danger. Her shining eyes gazing into mine, we both exchanged warm smiles that could've spoke a thousand definitions.

The Minions cupped their tiny fists together, fluttering their eyelids and cooing, " _Awwww_..."

* * *

After five minutes, we came to the realisation that rowing back to El Macho's mansion wasn't possible with our extra weight. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario must've sensed our struggle, since the airship hovered above us not even two minutes afterward. The Minions reenacted their safety ladder during the time Margo and I almost plummeted to our doom: they joined hands so they could combine the strength to heave Lucy and I into the airship.

Despite the fact my daughters would probably never match my weight even if they were combined, their distraught expressions affected their strength as they tackled me to the ground before I could think about resting my weary limbs. Not that this bothered me. They clung to my legs like permanent glue, destined to remain connected. After the trauma today, their hugs rose the stress from my chest.

Agnes escaped the hug eventually, wriggling out from Margo and Edith's grip. Her tiny feet pattered across the airship, launching herself at Lucy, who I caught gazing at us with a longing smile. Nothing urged me more to offer her a position in my family. Ever since I first met Lucy, there seemed to be an empty hole waiting to be filled with sunshine.

Of course, it's always been Lucy.

I remember Agnes' Mother's Day speech, and how she felt dedicated to do her best. Her only problem prevented this unique love that she never experienced - having a mother. As soon as my eyes fell upon Lucy and Agnes' hug, a twinge pulsed inside my heart. Maybe this seemed too early for me to admit, but I wanted Agnes to have the world's most perfect mother. Someone who will kiss her sores or wish her wonderful dreams at night, braid her hair, and experience the best Mother's Day my daughters could spend it with: Lucy Wilde.

"Hey, Lucy, guess what?" Agnes giggled, gesturing for Lucy to kneel down to her short height. As they became eye-to-eye, Agnes balanced on her tiptoes and whispered something inside Lucy's ear. Even my eager ears couldn't understand what message had been passed.

After finishing her secret, Agnes giggled like Christmas Day arrived early. Her laughter became louder than the airship engine, so she covered her mouth with a snicker. Lucy caught my eyes lingering upon her for a while. Whatever that beautiful blush on her freckled cheeks meant, it must've been a good secret.

Travelling through the air lasted only three minutes. Once we arrived back at El Macho's mansion, nobody expected to encounter the Anti-Villain League already filing his arrest. Lucy and I exchanged grins, but behind our eyes hid dread.

For now, we celebrated inwardly as El Macho finally met his fate. His furious shouts didn't threaten me; not even Lucy. "I'll soon plan my revenge, fools, and you'll soon be dead!" His sight lingered on Lucy for her expression, but instead she appeared amused. He growled, "Understand me? _Muerto_!"

The AVL agents shoved him inside their heavily jailed van, and drove away without another glimpse of the disgusting man. A sigh lifted the weight from my shoulders. The mission was a success; Lucy was safe.

Until...

"Miss Wilde!" Mr Ramsbottom stormed before his young agent. Crossing his short arms, he shook his head, "This transfer wasn't temporary. You're supposed to be safe in the Australian branch, where your new director would be waiting for you!"

Glancing between me and Ramsbottom, Lucy stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, sir. That...that was irresponsible of me, a-and I should've told you before."

Due to his humungous figure, Silas almost grew the shade of a tomato. I understood his fury towards disobedience. Whenever the Minions fooled with my commands, I also became hot-headed - unless they had a purpose. But wait...how _did_ Lucy avoid moving to Australia?

"I have a sensible state of mind to fire you, Miss Wilde!" Silas snapped, crossing his arms like scolding a young child.

Lucy flinched in the corner of my eye. Surely, Ramsbottom wouldn't fire her, right?! I knew how enthusiastic Lucy appeared during our mission; using a variety of weapons that never ceased to entice her. How could she live without all that energy in her life? She _deserved_ to be a secret agent. Nobody, not even Ramsbottom, could just let her go. Including me - I wouldn't let her go again tonight.

Before he continued, I stepped into the conversation and argued, "Du yu actually think dat's a good idea?"

Mr Ramsbottom stepped back when I came closer. His mouth fell open, like he searched for the right words for a reply. I snatched my opportunity before he attempted to speak, continuing, "Sure, Lucy has only been my partner for two weeks, and yes, meeting new people has never been my strong point."

My head turned, so Lucy's gaze connected with mine. Courage seeped into my veins, motivating me to hold her frozen hand as I continued, "But I think Lucy is de best agent yu'll ever find. Yu wouldn't want a boring partner who doesn't enjoy late-night missions, or doesn't try tu make yu laugh even when their jokes are terrible. Yu would want Lucy, who was de one who encouraged me tu break into El Macho's restaurant dat night. I trust her more dan anyone I know, and she always surprises me no matter what martial arts skill she performs."

My stomach scrunched into a ball as I finished. Okay, I didn't mean to sound incredibly sappy, but every single word would remain true. Lucy stared at me - mouth agape and her hand squeezing mine as a sign of appreciation. I couldn't determine whether she felt flattered, or positive about keeping her job. Nevertheless, I wouldn't ever antipathies my unique description about the love of my life.

Wait, I almost forgotten about-

"Correct, Mr Gru," Mr Ramsbottom interrupted this special moment between Lucy and I. Were we lost in each other's eyes for days? Decades? Centuries? He seemed careless as he nodded, "I agree Miss Wilde is an absolute pleasure to train, especially the benefits she offers the league during her first ever missions."

Keeping my firm grip around her palm, I watched Mr Ramsbottom march towards Lucy. Uncertain how he plucked this expression from thin air, he offered one of the most satisfying smiles that a traumatised agent like Lucy could receive. He shot out a hand, which she accepted as she released mine. Our combined warmth lingered inside my palm, thawing the frozen dungeon inside my heart.

Mr. Ramsbottom nodded, "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish, Agent Wilde."

Expressing her gratitude, Lucy launched herself towards Silas' plump figure. Not long after, I experienced a similar feeling as she dived into my arms and remained longer than her hug with Silas. My hands rested on her back, drawing her into a deeper embrace. Despite the ocean's coldness dampening my skin, Lucy's affection managed to warm my entire body in five seconds.

"The same term applies to you, Mr Gru."

Quirking my brow, I lifted my head from Lucy's shoulder and faced Silas. She mirrored my actions, with a delighted beam as an addition. I stumbled, "Wha... _me_?"

"Of course," Silas held out his hand, awaiting my response, "It turns out you'd become a pleasant addition to the team."

Me? Join the AVL? _Me_? Despite the fact he ruined my self-esteem constantly throughout the mission, Silas' offer seemed genuine. You couldn't just invite a civilian into a secret agency - I must've met all the requirements that Lucy earned. That certainly was an honour!

So, for once in my experience with the Anti-Villain League, I mirrored Silas' expression and grasped his hand firmly. Almost bursting out laughing from shock, I nodded, "It'd be an honour... _sir_."

Silas seemed pleased with my response. Our conversation ended as soon as his butler arrived with his thermos - drowned in tea, I suppose. Lucy and I let them continue; that scumbag could finally pay for what he almost did to Lucy.

Turning to my elderly assistant, I decided this tension between us would be resolved later. I petted his shoulder and gestured towards my daughters, who comforted all the Minions who seemed traumatised or oblivious to their whereabouts. "Nefario, would you mind taking de gurls and de Minions back home? I'm going tu take Lucy home, so she doesn't have tu be alone."

Hailing the Fart Gun over his shoulder, Dr. Nefario offered me a salute, "No problem, Gru."

My hand seemed courageous touching Lucy's palm once again, gesturing towards the entrance of El Macho's lair. The most endearing flush appeared on her cheeks as she glanced at our entwined hands; Nefario nudged my free arm and snickered, "Go get 'er, old boy."

I heard Lucy chuckle at his comment beside me, and I swore my face grew a thousand times hotter than the sun.

Skipping a stuttering apology, I led Lucy towards my motorcycle. Does it sound cocky if her impressed expression boosted my self-confidence a thousand levels? Maybe she never met a man with an awesome motorcycle like me.

"You came to rescue me on your motorcycle? That's so _awesome_!" Lucy grinned, running her hand along the vehicle. She gaped, like she couldn't believe she entered one of her infinite fantasy worlds she babbled about all the time. After spending quality time with Lucy Wilde, I knew one thing she couldn't live without: James Bond.

Hopefully, one day, _I'll_ become her Bond.

After we both secured our motorcycle helmets, I slipped into the main driver's seat. Lucy followed suit, beaming similarly like Agnes during our first Christmas together. Revving the engine, I warned her her, "Hold on tight, I'll go slowly if yu'd like."

She scoffed, "No way! I don't wanna miss an awesome opportunity!"

My ego forced myself to stay mature enough to remain a steady speed. Yet, feeling both her arms wrapping from behind me, tingles travelled down my spine as she whispered beside my cheek, "Ready when you are, partner."

The motorcycle emitted a loud roar, and within a minute we were on route towards Lucy's apartment.

Due to strong immense power, my motorcycle only took twenty minutes travelling between locations. Nevertheless, after that thrilling ride, I would've slowed the pace so we wouldn't have to part ways so soon. Avoiding a potential arrest, I traveled 90 miles per hour, which seemed enough for Lucy's first experience. Her voice cheered into the air. Wild and carefree. Several drivers gaped at us as we passed them, staring at Lucy wave frantically at them. I must've focused more in the rear view mirror, watching her beautiful expression with my heart showering underneath the affection I'll eternally have for her.

Our giggling fit eventually died down as we reached her apartment door. Yet, we both grinned so wide that our cheeks began to hurt. Grasping her hair, Lucy beamed, "That was the most amount of fun I've had for _ages_!"

Taking the motorcycle helmet from her hands, I nodded and chuckled, "Well, I'd happily lend yu my motorcycle whenever yu want."

Lucy's eyes expanded, her emerald eyes twinkling at my response. Before she began squealing her thanks, I warned, "Just please be careful, I dun't want yu taking it out, den five minutes later discovering yu crashed somewhere."

Crossing her arms and giving a little pout, Lucy giggled, "Hey, it's not like I'm a rookie for _everything_."

All of a sudden, her hands grasped mine. Like a quirky rabbit, she leaped on the spot and cheered, "So you're finally an official AVL member! This is gonna be _awesome_!"

Nothing about that statement could've been false. We were both ready for a future bottled with enthralling missions together, sharing new experiences and even observing Lucy become more advanced in her martial arts. Hearing her progress about jiu-jitsu, or even her ballroom dancing, brought a satisfying smile to my face whenever she wasn't in the room. I couldn't reveal my soft side. No way. To my knowledge, broodiness seduced the ladies.

However, Lucy retrieved her hands and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, doubting with a pessimistic tone, "Unless you were planning to get _another_ partner, 'cause, uh...in the past I haven't really kept a partner for more than a week because they thought I was extremely annoying..."

Woah, _what_? A new partner? _A partner who wasn't Lucy_?

"Hey, yu're not annoying, Lucy," I contradicted. My hand rested atop her upper-arm, running my palm across her soft skin. Silk, it must've been. Hunching my shoulders, I continued, "I was hoping we can still be partners. We work great as a team, and...well, I like yu a lot."

A whole patch of goosebumps formed underneath my touch, causing my hand to retreat. Was that too soon? I couldn't lie any longer. Working with a skilful woman who also managed to steal my heart happened to be any man's dream, as far as I knew about.

Fortunately, Lucy remained relaxed within my company. Her cheeks flushed like two blooming roses, leaping up from her cheeks as she grinned, "Aww, I didn't know you were such a softie!"

I grinned once again, suddenly feeling like an ugly Cheshire Cat. How could somebody make me smile so much in just under a day? My expression planted itself fully on my face as Lucy brought our faces close together.

Would we... _kiss_?

No. That'd be too soon. Not far from my expectations, Lucy's hand twirled around my scarf and pulled me closer towards her puckered lips. She kissed my cheek. The cause - setting a candle aflame. The effect - my entire body melting like the wax. I could've grasped her hips and kissed her senseless if I never cherished myself as a proper gentleman. Slow and steady, old boy.

Once again, her simple whisper against my ear sparked fireworks inside my stomach as she murmured, "Thank you for saving me."

Maybe I muttered a 'welcome' or even gratitude for her kiss, but whatever tripped off my tongue didn't sound English. Like I couldn't find the right words to describe my love for Lucy.

She reached for the doorknob that led her into the apartment block. Oh no. We were parting. That's too soon. When will I even see her again? It could've been days, weeks, months! I _had_ to fulfil my desire. Stop negotiating with pessimism and _man up!_

So, everything tumbled out my mouth, but I still called out before she retreated inside her apartment, "Du yu wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder, listening to my suggestion. Our eyes connected once again, causing my hands to begin their fiddling fit. "We can go back tu dat restaurant, so I have the right lady with me dis time."

Without hesitation, Lucy leaped into my arms and knotted her arms around my neck. At one point, my breath wouldn't catch. Before I created an awkward situation, Lucy apologised quickly and loosened her grip. Maybe I didn't mind. Her touch seemed more soothing than my mother's hug.

She rushed back towards her apartment door before she attempted strangling - not literally - me once again. Beaming, she agreed, "Make it our first date!"

And then I watched the world's most beautiful woman disappear beyond the door, back into the comfort of her home.

I could've cheered with delight into the dawn's frosty air, but instead my mind looped her words.

 _Our first date._

My first ever date.

Hopefully, the first date that illuminated the path of many others in the future.


End file.
